My Most Unforgettable Summer Vacation
by Thunder blossoms Fire
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary summer day, until I met him. Those tantalizing crimson orbs tha- what are you looking at? I glared at him for ruining the moment. So much for enjoying the jerk's eyes!


OOOO

**My Most Unforgettable Summer Vacation**

OOOO

**A/N**: Haloooo~ I'm back with a new story! Thank you for everyone who made my story, "**It's Our Teenage Life**", a successful one. So as a tribute, I made this new fic. Relationships do not always have a happy ending, so I dedicate this story to someone I know. Girl, if faith had been too cruel for you; remember that there's always a better person waiting on the other door. I hope you'll all like it! Enjoy reading~ ;)

**Warning**: Some or most characters of this story are a bit OOC.

And **NOTE**: This is inspired by a true story. :)

OOOO

_**"Every summer has its own story." -Unknown**_

OOOO

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, a 16-year old girl living in Japan's city of water, Hiroshima. I live in a traditional house with my grandpa just like the ones during Heian period. I am an only child, since my grandpa told me that my parents both died on a car accident on their way home 13 years ago. Well, life goes on.

I'm preparing my stuffs today, since grandpa signed me up on a summer camp. My grandpa is a bit strict, so I really wonder why he let me join it. All he told me was this would help me become more independent and mature and make friends in my own way. Still, I cannot refuse my grandfather so I accepted the offer.

_**Flashback**_

_We were eating our dinner while watching television when grandpa suddenly broke in and started talking about me joining the summer camp at Okinawa._

"_What? A summer camp?" I asked, raising my brows. I stared at grandpa and by the looks of it; he was dead serious about it._

"_Yes. A friend of mine invited me—ahem. I mean, told me to let you join that camp for it would be a great experience for you this summer vacation."_

"_B-b-but! I have plans!" I retorted._

"_And what may that be?" I saw his brows raised, seemingly curious about my reply. I panicked. I have to think fast but my mind doesn't seem to function this time and just blurted,_

"_Summer job?"_

"_I don't think so, Mikan. Plus, I've already written your name on the registration form so there's no turning back."_

"_What?! You should've told me beforehand!" Sheesh. I don't really have the mood for summer camps. I just want to relax this summer for a while. I've been through a lot of activities the last summer breaks. I've been to a lot of places and summer jobs that this summer, I want to spend my time at home and sleep._

"_Well, I'm telling you now. Besides, this will help you mature and become more independent. And you'll also be able to make new friends!" I sighed. There's no way I can say no to this old man. If I reject this, nonstop sermons and morning disciplinary ceremonies will be given to me!_

_I sighed once more and made my decision. "Fine. I'll go." I told him in a constrained tone. I saw him smiled in delight. I pouted. Evil old man!_

"_Good! Here." He handed me an envelope which placed the requirements needed to bring for the camp and 2 red ribbons. I took it involuntarily and wondered what the red ribbon is for. So I asked him._

"_Hey Grandpa, what're the ribbons for?"_

"_I'm not sure. But I was told that you have to wear it when you leave tomorrow." I gave him a questioned look. I don't really get it, but nevertheless, nodded. I heaved a displeasing sigh. Oh well, I just hoped this would turn out fine._

_**End of Flashback**_

I really had no idea about this camp grandpa signed me up to. All I know is that it's a summer camp that will help me improve my physical, emotional, and mental abilities. I was even told to leave by 9am to catch the 11:15 flight at the airport in order not to be left out. And as been told, I wore the ribbon my grandpa told me and tied my hair to pigtails. I'm not really a punctual person, but in this situation, being early is a MUST.

At the airport, I almost got lost. It was my first time there since I've only travelled through bus and train. Fortunately, I saw a banner sign for the camp I'm joining. There were lots of teens around my age who I think were also joining the camp. There were also older ones, a year or 2 years older perhaps. Anyway, a lot of teenagers have gathered near the waiting area and were told to stay in one group. Luckily, I spotted someone familiar from afar.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" I waved my hand and shouted from afar for her to hear me. She gazed at my direction and I know she spotted me, but she turned her face away and ignored me. _The evil witch!_

I forced my way through the crowd and went to Hotaru. I hugged her at the back and she reciprocated it with a smack on my head using a toy hammer.

_SPOINK!_

"Ow! Hotaru~ what's with the toy hammer?! That hurts!"

"I bought it on my way here. It was on sale. And it seems pretty useful for hitting idiots like you. Plus, I get a free pack of crab chips." She replied emotionlessly. Hotaru's been my best friend since elementary. The thought of being her friend at first was unusual. She was a transferee in our school and likes to be alone most of the time spending it on making technical stuffs during free periods. Hotaru was a genius; she gave pride to our school in terms of academic contests, especially science. She was a girl with pure beauty and great excellence, but most of us were too uneasy to talk with her or try to befriend her. She was a weird girl. But those negative thoughts about her slowly vanished when she invited me to join the singing contest at the festival. And thus, our friendship bloomed.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaruuuuuuuu!" I rubbed the bump on my head to ease the pain. "What's wrong with you?!

"You were spaced out."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to shoot me with—WHERE THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET THAT?!"

"I improved it. It's now called 'Idiot Gun'. It was supposed to be tested on you when school starts. But seeing you here, I guess it works out pretty well. I specially made it for your idiocy, Mikan. Don't you feel delighted that your best friend created this for you?"

I sweatdropped. "Well, I don't know if I should be happy or feel insulted about it though."

"Whatever. What're you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"Grandpa signed me up here. And you didn't even tell me you were joining this camp!" I pouted and she just rolled her eyes. "Well, you said you were going to relax in your house. Besides, I didn't want to get infected by your idiocy even for this summer."

"You're so mean!" I stuck my tongue out, and then smiled. "At least, you're here. This means, we'll spend our summer together! Won't this be exciting?" I smiled widely and tried to hug her once more.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"No."

"O-ow~"

"Let's just head to our respective group." I nodded slowly, massaging the lump on my head then raised my brows.

"Group?"

"Well, do you want to be with the oldies?"

"No. But how would we find our groupmates?"

"Jii-san didn't explain this to you, did he?"

"Hehe. No." Hotaru rolled her eyes, seemingly pissed and explained.

"The ribbons given have 2 colors: red and blue. Red ribbons range teens from 13-16 years old, while blue ribbons range 17-18."

"Oooh."

"Idiot." I heard her say and followed her at the back as we went to our group. I saw some of my classmates in school who seems to participate in the camp, but I didn't bother greeting them. After a few minutes, we were finally boarding. One of the staff approached and gave advices and instructions before boarding but I was spaced out and didn't take in mind what the weirdo blond guy just said. I checked my plane ticket and asked Hotaru's seat number. I was disheartened when I realized we're not seatmates.

When we got inside the plane, I asked Hotaru's seatmate if we could exchange seats. Luckily, the guy agreed so I sat beside Hotaru, since she's the only one I'm closed to. I tried to open a conversation but she didn't bother to listen. I pouted. Hotaru's been too mean. I've put a lot of effort to exchange this seat but she wouldn't even bother talking to me! Cruel kid. I was about to pull out my ipod when girls started to giggle and scream like fangirls. I already figured out that it would be a guy. And being in the "No boyfriend since birth" zone, I sneaked a peek to know who the lucky guy is. I figured that there were two guys these weird girls are gagging about since I could hear comparisons between the two.

"Hey, don't you think the blonde guy was charming?" I heard the girl said.

"I do. But the other one was pretty hot!" I heard the other replied.

I wondered who those two were. And I really want to know what they look like. But unfortunately, they sat at the front seat and they were the last ones to enter so I only saw their back view. I heaved a sigh and just turned on my ipod. I felt excited somehow: meeting new people, bonfires, make new memories, or even… fall in love.

"I think this camp might turn out to be interesting after all." I said to myself and the plane started. I thought of grandpa as the plane started to fly. I wonder if he'll be lonely without me.

_Dear grandpa,_

_ I'll be leaving to Okinawa now. I hope you're doing fine. And I hope I'll be fine in this camp you signed me up too. Don't do silly things without me okay?_

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Sakura-san? " An old man ask. "It's been a while since you've drank sake with us!"

"Well, I've never felt better! And without my granddaughter at home, we can celebrate all night long!" and all of them laughed.

OOOO

**End of Prologue**

OOOO

_First chapters are always boring~ But I still hope you liked it! This was supposed to be posted last week, but I got problems with the internet since we visited my father's hometown and it doesn't have an internet connection there. Soo yeah! This is my third fic so please support this story just as you have supported "It's Our Teenage Life"._

_I'll really try to make it short as possible in order not to conflict it with my other story. So PLEASE. Do not forget to leave a review after reading. Even small reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you and God Bless beautiful people! ;)_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
